


Mistletoe

by brxveSam



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Soft Boys, bucky is very in love, steve is in love with bucky's pajama of choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxveSam/pseuds/brxveSam
Summary: Christmas decorations, candy cane boxer briefs and mistletoes





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda like this. i hope you do as well. leave a comment:)

They had agreed to keep things relatively simply and not go over the top with their Christmas decorations.  
It was their first year back together, their first year in a shared flat again and the first year they could actually afford christmas decorations.  
So their trip into town to pick out decorations and baubles for their tree had actually been lot’s of fun.  
For once they had felt like any other normal getting ready to celebrate Christmas together.  
They had held hands while walking through the aisles of different stores and laughed about ridiculous pieces of decoration together. 

Bucky honestly didn’t know what he had done to deserve this. He didn’t even think he deserved this at all after all the things he’d done.  
But he’s a lot better with accepting that it wasn’t actually him who did all those things so for once he can really appreciate the day.  
Can marvel in the fuzzy feeling that spreads out in his stomach every time Steve looks at him with that blinding smile only reserved for Bucky that makes crinkles appear around his eyes.  
Bucky loves that smile and he will try everything to make Steve smile like that every day for as long as they may live. 

They didn’t set their decorations up right away as they already bought them in november so one sunday  
morning in the middle of december Bucky decided to put them all up while Steve was out on his morning run. Which was way too early for Bucky’s taste. The things he did for Steve.

So when Steve stepped back through their front door slightly sweaty and blushing from the cold, their flat was filled with ornaments and fairy lights and candles.  
Bucky was just putting the last bits and pieces on their mantlepiece.  
But the much greater sight was Bucky, still in his pj’s which consisted of only pair of very tight red and white striped boxers. Very fitting for the season.

“Wow Bucky this looks amazing!”

“Thanks I’ve been going at this for over an hou- “, Bucky started and turned around, seeing that Steve’s eyes weren’t looking around the flat like he had expected them to,  
but were focused on Bucky’s ass and, now that he had turned around, crotch.

“Hmmmm I know what I’ll be going at for over an hour”, Steve hummed and made his way through the room quickly. 

“Damnit what is it with you lately. Can’t you keep it in your pants for two seconds?”

“Not when you’re looking like this. It’s really not my fault.”

“What have you got there?”

Steve looked down at his hand where he was holding some green plant thing that he seemed to have completely forgotten about.

“Oh this. I picked it up in the park. Some mistletoe. I always liked the tradition and I figured one more reason to kiss you wouldn’t hurt."

With that being said he walked the last few steps to where Bucky was standing and held the mistletoe over their heads.

“Bucky look we’re standing under a mistletoe. Guess you have to kiss me now”, Steve said with his most innocent voice, putting on his best puppy look. 

“You’re a punk”, Bucky said, rolling his eyes. 

But he leaned in anyways because Steve might be a stupid punk but he was also his stupid punk.


End file.
